Le souhait du futur Seigneur des pirates
by Aliocha
Summary: Quand Luffy s'attèle à la rédaction de sa lettre au Père Noël et que ses compagnons décident de faire un pari sur le contenu de ladite missive, ça donne...


**Titre :** Le souhait du futur Seigneur des pirates

**Personnages :** Luffy et toute sa clique ! (Pas Brook car je n'en suis pas encore là dans le manga)

**Genre :** Général, Humour

**Résumé :** Quand Luffy s'attèle à la rédaction de sa lettre au Père Noël et que ses compagnons décident de faire un pari sur le contenu de ladite missive, ça donne...

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

**Note d'Aliocha :** Voici ma participation à l'Event Noël lancé par Gossip Coco sur _Fic is not the Enemy_, un concours ayant pour thème la traditionnelle lettre au père Noël. J'espère que vous aimerez bien que la date soit dépassée. Bonne année... et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>. . .<strong>_

_**Le souhait du futur Seigneur des pirates**_

_**. . .**_

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et je suis le prochain Seigneur des pirates ! Yosh ! Écoute, je ne sais pas si les pirates ont le droit de t'écrire, mais Nami a dit que, le jour où tu dois venir (en traîneau il parait, je trouve ça trop cool), on pouvait presque tout te demander gratuitement. Alors, ça coûte rien d'essayer._

_C'est Sanji, notre coq, qui a parlé de fêter Noël, parce que c'est un jour qu'il célébrait tous les ans sur son bateau restaurant, avec les autres cuistots bagarreurs. Nami et Chopper connaissaient aussi, apparemment c'est une coutume de chez eux, parce que le reste – Robin y compris ! – en avait seulement entendu parler. Ça m'a rassuré de savoir que j'étais pas le seul à n'avoir jamais rien fait de spécial le 25 décembre. Mais les autres n'ont pas eu l'air de croire à son baratin, j'ai eu peur de passer pour un plouc… Parce que moi, j'ai décidé que j'y croirai. Il y a aussi une histoire de sapin à décorer, j'espère que ça pousse également au fond de la mer ces machins, pour qu'on en pêche un avec Usopp. Au pire, on prendra Zoro et on l'embobinera dans une guirlande ahahah !_

_Bref, quand Sanji nous a parlé de ça, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment être débile pour être passé à côté d'une telle occasion pendant toutes ces années. Quelle plaie, on aurait pu me mettre au courant avant._

_Alors, j'ai droit de te demander combien de trucs ? Un petit millier de cadeaux, c'est possible ? Ok, dans le doute, je vais me contenter de peu. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est la première fois._

_Bon attends c'est pas évident de me concentrer parce que Nami rode dans les parages et je veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai cru à son histoire de pépé qui descend du ciel en traîneau pour distribuer des cadeaux… Oh punaise, elle vient de me jeter un de ces regards, comme si j'étais un chaton ou un truc dans le genre, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait me regarder comme ça ! J'espère qu'elle m'a pas grillé. Déjà quand je suis allé lui demander du papier et de l'encre tout à l'heure, elle a même pas hésité un quart de seconde, elle m'a pas frappé, et elle m'a pas demandé ce que je comptais faire avec. Enfin, elle m'a quand même demandé d'un air étonné si je savais écrire, cette idiote._

_Mais ça, ossan, tu t'en tamponnes le coquillard. Je reprends donc._

_Il paraît qu'il faut demander quelque chose de précieux, car c'est qu'une fois par an. Donc, exceptionnellement, je ne demanderai pas de la bouffe (mais si tu as de la place dans ta hotte, ou dans le traîneau, fais-toi plaisir)._

_Pfff… Tu sais quoi, ossan ? J'ai tellement de trucs à te demander que ça me fait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Alors, je pense que le mieux, c'est d'aller à l'essentiel. Donc, ce que je souhaite plus que tout, c'est…_

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que sa navigatrice ou tout autre membre de l'équipage ne l'espionnait pas. Mais ils semblaient tous occupés vers la poupe du navire, ne faisant pas attention à lui. Il écrivit alors soigneusement la fin de sa phrase, et relut rapidement sa lettre. Satisfait, il sourit pour lui-même et ajouta les dernières lignes, plus serrées entre elles à cause du manque de place sur la feuille.

_D'acc, ossan ? Je compte sur toi ! Heu… J'ai pas de chaussette à accrocher. Mais je pense que t'en auras pas besoin, vu ce que je t'ai demandé._

_Monkey D. Luffy, Seigneur des Pirates (bientôt)_

_P.-S : MINCE j'y pense 'y a pas de cheminée sur le bateau ! Tu arriveras à glisser le long du mât, à la place ?_

* * *

><p>– Les gars, vous savez où est Luffy ?, demanda Zoro à la cantonade.<p>

– C'est vrai que c'est bien calme depuis dix minutes, dit Sanji en faisant tomber la cendre de son mégot, perplexe. Peut-être qu'il est tombé à l'eau ?

– Il écrit sa lettre au Père Noël, répondit Nami d'un air distrait, le nez dans un magazine. Attends un peu avant d'aller le déranger, il faut le ménager dans ces moments-là.

– Oh. Il sait donc écrire.

Chacun hocha gravement la tête pour lui-même. À l'exception de Robin qui se pencha vers Chopper, ses grands orbes bleutés interrogatifs.

– Est-ce que le Père Noël existe ?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

– D-Doctorine disait que non, mais les villageois de mon île en parlaient toujours comme s'il était réel, répondit le renne avec un air à la fois gêné et ravi, flatté qu'on sollicite son avis sur la question.

– Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt un conte pour les enfants ?, fit Usopp avec un scepticisme amusé.

– …Certains prétendent que oui, d'autres que non, rétorqua Nami avec un sourire inhabituellement doux. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu, donc je n'y crois pas.

– Mais ce n'est pas parce que personne ne l'a jamais vu qu'il n'existe pas ! Il est peut-être très discret, ce monsieur !, reprit Chopper avec espoir.

– Les cuisiniers du Baratie n'y croyaient pas non plus, mais ça ne nous a jamais empêché de bien fêter Noël chaque année, dit gentiment Sanji en posant une main sur le chapeau haut-de-forme du médecin.

– Et toi, tu y crois, Sanji-kun ?

– Eh bien, j'adorais y croire quand j'étais gamin, avoua le coq avec un sourire le rajeunissant de dix ans.

– Quelle belle histoire, commenta Franky en tamponnant ses joues d'un gros mouchoir, la gorge serrée.

– Mouais, fit Zoro, dubitatif.

– Et toi, tête de triton ?, s'enquit poliment le maître-coq. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à demander au Père Noël ?

– Nan, à part que tu quittes l'équipage peut-être… Mais je ne pense pas que le vieil homme sera si généreux.

– Dans tes rêves… Mais tu pourrais demander une lotion. Pour une nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

– Ou le fruit du GPS, suggéra la rouquine.

– Vous deux, vous…

– Qu'est-ce que Luffy est en train de demander au Père Noël, à votre avis ?, coupa la navigatrice en séparant les deux hommes, puisque Sanji s'était interposé entre elle et Zoro. Je prends les paris.

Au mot « pari », ils tiquèrent, se tournant vers la cartographe. Puis, tour à tour, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin et Chopper répondirent, chacun y allant de sa conviction :

– Une statue de bronze.

– De la viande.

– Une clé permettant d'ouvrir tous les frigos.

– Le pouvoir d'émettre un rayon laser avec les yeux.

– Une bouée de sauvetage.

– Le One Piece ?

– J'aurais dit un cerveau, plus pragmatiquement, soupira Nami. Mais comme c'est un énergumène imprévisible, je vais parier sur un truc auquel on ne s'attend pas. Du style, des problèmes, plutôt qu'une vie douce et paisible.

– Tu ne prends pas trop de risques, demoiselle.

– Comment comptes-tu récupérer sa lettre, madame la navigatrice ?

– Je lui ai dit de la poser sur mon bureau quand il aurait fini, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai convaincu que si je ne la postais pas moi-même, il allait oublier et la perdre entre temps.

– Ahh, Nami-swan est si belle quand elle hausse les épaules !

– Il est plus naïf que ce que je pensais, grimaça Zoro, pas ravi d'apprendre que son capitaine allait se faire piéger si peu subtilement par la voleuse.

Mais, malgré sa dévotion au futur Seigneur des pirates, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller l'avertir pour autant. Lui aussi était légèrement curieux de connaître le résultat de leur gageure collective. Et comme il mettait sa main à couper que sa théorie était la bonne, comme chacun de ses compagnons, il y voyait là une occasion inespérée de faire perdre son premier pari à Nami.

* * *

><p>Après dîner, tout le monde feignit d'aller se coucher en baillant aux corneilles. Quand Luffy, aussi sphérique qu'une montgolfière après avoir englouti ses dix assiettes journalières, se mit à ronfler assez fort pour provoquer un séisme sous-marin, garçons et filles se glissèrent sur la pointe des pieds hors des dortoirs.<p>

Toute en pyjama et chemise de nuit, la petite assemblée était à présent réunie dans la salle à manger, assise à la table. Nami était placée à l'une des extrémités, debout, le carré de papier plié en quatre dans ses mains. Elle venait d'aller le récupérer, comme prévu, sur sa table à dessiner les cartes où il était sagement posé. Tous ses compagnons la fixaient, l'expression grave. Elle ouvrit solennellement la lettre et commença à lire dans sa tête.

À sa grande surprise, l'écriture de Luffy était très lisible et elle n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer les gros caractères qui la composaient les fautes d'orthographe n'étaient d'ailleurs pas si nombreuses… Au cours de sa lecture, ses compagnons la virent réprimer plusieurs fois un sourire, ce qui porta leur curiosité à son paroxysme. Mais lorsque la navigatrice arriva vraisemblablement à la fin de la missive, son expression se figea, interdite.

– Nami-san ?

La rousse demeurait stupéfiée, ses doigts crispés sur le bout de papier. Un rictus d'incrédulité se dessina sur ses lèvres, faisant tressaillir sa joue par des tics nerveux.

– Alors, Nami ?, s'impatienta Zoro. Dépêche-toi de nous dire ce qu'il a écrit !

La cartographe semblait relire encore et encore la fin de la lettre. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir, l'air abattu, mais l'esquisse d'un sourire fut mal dissimulée quand elle se laissa choir sur le sol en laissant glisser le papier.

– Je suis désolée, vous me devez tous mille berries chacun. Car Luffy a commandé de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

><p>Les mâchoires se décrochèrent tandis que les yeux s'arrondissaient comme des soucoupes. La seconde suivante, l'équipage explosait en cris de protestation, claquant leurs mains sur la table.<p>

– Quoi ? Donne-moi cette fichue liste !

– Mais c'est pas un truc qui se commande, ça !, objecta Usopp en écartant les bras. Tu lui as expliqué qu'il fallait demander quelque chose de _concret_ ?

– Non, je rêve, il n'a pas écrit une seule fois le mot _viande_…, murmura Sanji d'une voix blanche, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du bretteur qui relisait frénétiquement les lignes.

– Pas même en post-scriptum ?

– Il est peut-être souffrant, ou déprimé, couina Chopper.

– Attendez, il fait quand même mention de la bouffe…, nota Franky en relevant ses lunettes de soleil, visiblement soulagé. Je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides…

– Est-ce que c'est la vraie liste ?, demanda tout de même le sniper à la rousse en se frottant le menton, suspicieux. Tu jures de ne pas l'avoir légèrement modifié à ton profit ?

– Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à imiter son écriture !, riposta-t-elle.

– Jure-le ! « Croix de bois, croix de fer ! »

– « Si je mens, je vais en enfer », scanda Nami en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Aucun doute là-dessus, tu iras, grommela Zoro, avant de se voir gratifié d'un coup de poing assassin sur le crâne.

– Au fait, Marimo-kun, Luffy a parlé de substituer ta tronche d'algue au sapin de Noël, c'est une bonne idée non ?

– Et ta tête de citron avarié au fond d'un puits, c'est une bonne idée ?

– Peut-on revenir au sujet principal, s'il vous plait ?

– Les gars, d'où sortez-vous ces polochons ?...

Les deux rivaux brandissaient en effet des oreillers menaçants et la bataille n'était pas loin de commencer, promettant dommages collatéraux pour Chopper et Usopp. Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Nami, usant une nouvelle fois de ses talents très persuasifs de boxeuse en puissance pour mettre fin à la dispute.

Faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer les corps fumant au sol, le reste de la clique avait toujours l'air perplexe.

– Cet idiot de Luffy… Il n'a pas demandé un cadeau, il a formulé un vœu…, se lamenta Usopp en se grattant le crâne.

– Hé hé, rit Robin, l'une des rares qui n'était pas dépitée, c'est plutôt bien comme cela, non ? Au moins, on peut être sûr que son souhait sera réalisé !

– D'accord avec Robin, opina Franky. L'essentiel c'est qu'il ne sera pas déçu, et ça pour le jour de Noël c'est vraiment SUPER important.

Tout le monde baissa la tête d'un air résigné mais au final, ils devaient bien admettre que ça ne les surprenait absolument pas venant de leur capitaine.

Nami ne faisait plus du tout semblant d'être navrée de la défaite de ses compagnons et des conséquences pécuniaires qu'elle impliquait pour eux. Sanji se releva, alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée avec un air blasé. Zoro se rassit en poussant un soupir témoignant d'une très grande lassitude.

– De nouvelles aventures, hein…

– Je vous laisse jusqu'au 24 pour rassembler vos économies, chantonna la rousse, ravie.

– Sorcière…, firent-ils en chœur.

Tout compte fait, ils allaient peut-être écrire une lettre au Père Noël, eux aussi… Ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient fauchés et que Nami n'hésiterait pas à exiger des intérêts au triple s'ils ne lui payaient pas le montant requis. Joyeux Noël, qu'ils disaient.

**FIN**


End file.
